


反向契约

by Lolonois



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:30:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolonois/pseuds/Lolonois
Summary: 考虑到安全问题，迦勒底年轻的御主必须给危险的家伙们套上狗链。然而总有特别不好对付的。





	反向契约

_黑暗的洞穴里，青年左手擎着油灯，右手提着小刀，接近了沉睡的兽。他小心翼翼地俯下身来，轻声念着咒文，用小刀在兽的前臂上划出血痕，敬畏地接住血液，送入口中。_  
契约完成。  
踉踉跄跄走出洞穴的青年，脸上露出了苦涩的笑容。 

“Master，有什么事吗？”  
“啊…被你发现了，莫里亚蒂先生。”门外犹豫着要不要敲门的年轻御主被吓了一跳，尴尬地用手肘挡开门，走进了莫里亚蒂的房间。  
这位英灵刚被召唤没多久，新分配的房间还维持着迦勒底基本制式，整洁朴素，没有按从者的个人喜好而被改造，只是床边的书桌上摆放着一些有关数学的书籍。很可能，如果时间和魔力充足的话，莫里亚蒂先生也会做一些小装修吧，咕哒君想道。改造得更像黑恶势力BOSS住的房间？不不，就算这么说也很难想象。说起改造房间的品味，他不得不想起某条存在感爆棚的龙，不是模拟血腥的拷问室就是大小姐气息足到饱和的贵族装潢，或者充满违和节日气氛的万圣装扮…她们那一系列——虽然说到底都是她一个人——全都和她的歌声一样让人头疼。  
不对，现在不是想这些事的时候，有更重要的事情要做。这位福尔摩斯都忌惮的对手可不是能轻易对付的。  
“为了欢迎您来迦勒底，工作人员给您准备了一份礼物，这是我们的‘传统’，回应召唤英灵的见面礼，请尝尝看。”说着，咕哒君把托盘放在桌上，一杯用无把白瓷杯盛着的红茶还冒着热气，即使隔着一小段距离，氤氲的香味也清晰可闻。  
从者拿起了红茶，咕哒君的视线有些紧张地追随着从者的手，看着那双修长的手，端着净雅的白瓷杯，靠近嘴边——却又放在了桌上。  
暴露了吗？从什么时候开始…?还是说他只是在虚张声势，等我自乱阵脚？  
“说起来，我一直觉得奇怪，”老人笑着，年轻的御主却觉得脊背发凉，像是落入蛛网的昆虫，“master你召唤过很多危险的家伙吧？”  
“说是危险，但大家毕竟都是英灵啊，会为了共同的目标抑制自己某些本性的。”  
“诚然，英灵们服务于抑止力，或在特异点结下缘分后被你的人格感召，黑暗面的孩子们也隐藏起自己的本性，聚集在你这位御主的身边。然而人理修复后，共同的敌人消失了，却还有上百骑从者停留在迦勒底，其中不乏十分危险、光凭从者之躯就能引起大乱子的怪物，当初与他们结下契约的你不可能没考虑过这种情况。”  
“所以，您…想说什么，莫里亚蒂先生？”咕哒君的声音有些不受自我控制地颤抖着。  
“我听说在你们魔术师之间，流传着一种叫做‘反向契约’的术式。”  
“…！”  
“凡是结下过第一次契约，接受御主的魔力，听从召唤的使魔，名义上是应当服从御主的，但限于魔术师个人的资质或使魔的强度，失去控制的情况也不是不可能发生。为了防止这种情况，你们保险的第二道锁就是反向契约，由召唤者接受使魔的魔力，缔结第二次契约，也就相当于使魔彻底将自己套在锁链里，交付给魔术师，紧急情况时，主人扯着狗链‘哗啦’一声！使魔就什么也做不了啦。真是方便的契约啊，只要魔术师单方面获取使魔的血液或者其他体液就能完成，甚至不需要另一方知情呢。只是，还从来没有魔术师在圣杯战争的英灵召唤里应用这个术式的记录，毕竟从者是非常特殊的使魔嘛。可是我想，在这个掩人耳目的特殊机构里…为了保障人类安全，御主还是需要做一些努力的，对吧？”  
不愧是在上一个特异点把他耍得团团转的莫里亚蒂，咕哒君闭上眼睛，认命地想。就算是其他一些丧失了理性、或者完全不把自己放在眼里的英灵，只要想办法让他们放下戒心或失去意识，再获取血液就能单方面完成契约了。虽然有一两次差点失败，但还都是有惊无险。  
不能放弃思考。如果就这样失败了，就只能放着莫里亚蒂不管，就算他确实是有意被我召唤，但这样还是太危险了。  
“沉默吗，看来是被我说中了。我只是出于好奇，不过，能不能告诉我你还和哪些召唤的从者完成了反向契约呢？”  
“我想想…玉藻前，狂化的弗拉德先生和其他一些berserker，杰克，各位alter，戈尔贡姐妹中的三女，狼王罗伯，还有…”  
“还真是相当不得了的名单啊。哎呀，虽然不被master信任，老爷爷我有点受伤，但是能被您这样看得起，我还是感到无比荣幸的。”老人一脸无害地笑着。  
“所以，您是否还愿意…”青年抱着一丝希望开口。  
“恕我在知情的情况下不能同意。您得承认，您的尝试在我这里失败了。虽然能理解您的考量，但我也不愿就这样束手就擒。”  
“怎么会…这样的话…”  
“不过，如果您能再展现出一些诚意的话，也不是完全没有希望。”  
“只要是我能做得到的事。”御主的眼睛亮了起来。  
“别紧张，不会用试炼之类的东西为难你的。那个契约，说到底不就是需要魔力吗。从我这儿获取魔力。就这么简单。话说在前面，顾虑到您的安全，我是无论如何不会和您打的哦？”  
“什么…这不就是说…”青年的霎时脸红了起来。  
“您大可以好好考虑，我会留给您充足的时间。请务必做出完美的计划，半吊子的觉悟可是没法骗过我莫里亚蒂的。”  
这样子能让他知难而退了吧。  
反正就算没有契约的束缚，自己也会收敛的，现界期间尽量不给他添麻烦…但他和自己都明白詹姆斯•莫里亚蒂是个怎样无可救药的家伙。如果真有什么东西引起了自己的兴趣，那恐怕也没有谁阻止得了。想到这里，未雨绸缪的御主其实还挺值得敬佩的。  
“我明白了，我去做些准备。回头再见，莫里亚蒂先生。”  
御主离开了，顺便端走了桌上的茶，或者说是，催眠类的魔药吗。没有留给自己分析的机会，莫里亚蒂有些遗憾地想。不愧是经验丰富的御主，他应该是通过在特异点的相处熟知了自己的性格。虽然没有保留特异点的记忆，但想必发生了足以使双方互相认可的故事吧。即使想要亲近，还是首先当作需要提防的对手来应对。没错，这才称得上是自己的御主。

几天后，莫里亚蒂已经完全把这件事抛在脑后了。那天深夜，在舒适的个人房间里，沉浸在书中享受久违的宁静时——  
仓促而忙乱的脚步声，停在了自己的门前。判定为一人。  
他把门打开一条缝，屋内白亮的日光灯在夜间的走廊上投下长长的白光。可以看到呼吸粗重的御主站在门外，低头弓着腰，双手撑在膝盖上。感觉到门开了，青年猛地抬起头，青色的眼睛有些失焦，额头上细密的汗珠被灯光照得发亮。  
他没有穿平日的迦勒底制服，而是裹着学院的黑斗篷。莫里亚蒂发觉对方光着脚，脚踝以上直到被斗篷覆盖的膝盖都是赤裸的。可能是发生了什么紧急情况？  
“怎么了，master，狼王突破收容了吗？”  
御主责备地剜了他一眼，好像是说，现在没有吐槽的心情。  
“教授，可以先让我进去吗？”  
青年压低了声音。如果没听错的话，他的嗓音…由于染上了情欲而有些沙哑。  
莫里亚蒂扶着站立不稳的御主进了房间，顺手带上了门。青年把重量都倚靠在桌上，吐出一声低吟。过了一会，御主急切地仰头看着莫里亚蒂的眼睛，说道：  
“魔力。您之前说，只要能从您这里获得魔力就行。这种方式您觉得可以吗？”  
莫里亚蒂当机了大概一秒。他本以为御主已经放弃了，完全没想到这家伙当了真。  
“我倒是没所谓。倒是您…做了这么多天的心理斗争最后还是决定要做吗？这可是相当于将您的把柄交到我手里了吧？会留下一生的心理阴影也说不定？”  
“没有什么心理斗争，我只是…去做身体上的准备了。”  
“是这样啊。这么说你并不是有这种倾向或者习惯了？”  
“没有，或者说，我也不清楚，莫里亚蒂先生。”  
“唉，真是输给你了，我已经充分见识到这份觉悟了…如果我说，您就这么放着我不管也没关系？”  
“完全没有说服力啊，教授。”  
“您真的要做吗？就为了消灭我为非作歹的可能性？”  
“是的。”  
青年坚定地直视着莫里亚蒂的双眼。  
莫里亚蒂头一次注意到，抛开他久经历练的御主身份，眼前的这位魔术师是个相当俊秀的青年。脸颊上的绯红依然没有折损他平日正直的气息，两人身体贴得出奇的近，几乎能感觉到青年吐息的热气在自己胸口附近徘徊。  
不想让自己就这样在气势上处于劣势，莫里亚蒂装作不经意地问道：  
“您说身体上的准备指的是？”  
“体能的锻炼…和为了能适应您身体的…”  
“哎？”  
为什么真的回答了？我不想像酒桌上性骚扰新人的大叔一样把话题带到这种方向啊！这不是你平日的作风啊master ！莫里亚蒂在内心呐喊道。  
“扩张一类的…需要花几天才能完成。”  
青年别开了眼睛，声音几乎小得听不见。  
“为了今晚进展更顺利，我还用了一点魔药。不过这完全是心情的问题啦。”  
房间里的氛围微妙地变得有些不一样了。

“如果可以的话，请您坐在床边…这样会方便一些。”  
莫里亚蒂照做了，双腿留出不大不小的距离，身体放松地向前靠着，看来没有主动做下一步动作的打算。  
青年跪在莫里亚蒂面前，完全处于对方的私人空间内，低头解开了皮带。  
他不确定自己该不该觉得反感，一时不知如何是好，愣在了那里。  
“没有看其他男人私处的经验吗？”  
“这么说来确实没有。”  
“把斗篷脱掉吧，有些碍事。”  
“是。”  
青年将斗篷解下，甩到一旁，露出年轻结实的躯体。  
“哦呀，原来下面是这幅光景啊。您就这样一路走到这里来，还真是不容易。”  
“是这样的。那么，如果您心情对头的话，我们就从这里开始吧。”  
御主谦和地笑着，试图掩饰自己的紧张。  
“那你加油。”  
莫里亚蒂看似稳如老狗实则慌得一批。

青年低下头，首先用温暖的舌头，随后用口腔接受了对方的全部。  
他努力不去想在自己嘴里那东西的形状、温度和气味。  
没什么。只不过是比自己想象中的大了一点而已。快点开始就能快点结束。  
对方衣着整齐，从眼镜上方的空隙端详着自己。而自己却一丝不挂，屋子里只有自己如此狼狈，形成了强烈的不和谐感。羞耻感刺激着御主年轻的身体，他不可避免地勃起了，而这一定没有逃过archer锐利的眼睛。  
他想甩掉这个念头，于是把头埋在archer的胯间，双手不知道该放在哪里，只好环抱着archer的腰，以便自己的头更贴近对方。  
他不时用余光瞥向archer，观察对方的反应。但莫里亚蒂只是半勃，几乎完全没有兴奋的迹象，冷静而挖苦地看向自己。这个老家伙，是不是有勃起障碍之类的…  
“我知道你在想什么，问题出在你那边。”  
莫里亚蒂揪着御主脑后的头发，强迫他抬起头。  
“各种意义上的处男先生，你完全不知道怎么做才能让人舒服啊。你这样舔上一整晚也不会有什么结果的。”  
“啊…是吗，我还挺用心的…”   
御主感到心里漏了一拍。可能是自己的弱势勾起了对方糟糕的本性，莫里亚蒂给人的感觉有些不同。不是新宿初见时有些可疑但让人想要信任的帮手，也不是平日在迦勒底悠闲的谐星，而更像是塔上的那一刻…没有片刻迟疑便给了福尔摩斯致命一击的那个莫里亚蒂，毫不掩饰自己的恶意，并且乐在其中。  
“没关系，稍微指导一下，你也能做得很好的。”  
“那拜托您了。”  
“来，张嘴。像要咽进去那样吞到深处，小心不要用牙齿碰到…对了，就是这样。”  
莫里亚蒂一只手扳着御主的下巴，另一只手则轻压着对方的后脑，缓缓按下。  
下颌由于长时间张着而酸痛不已，口水从嘴角流了出来。随着archer缓慢挺进喉咙深处，青年一瞬间感觉自己有窒息的危险。他猛地抬起头挣脱莫里亚蒂的手，干呕了一阵，接着剧烈地咳嗽起来，不由自已地流出眼泪。  
莫里亚蒂饶有兴趣地观察着御主的反应。  
青年发现，那家伙居然因为这种场景彻底硬起来了。  
这个混蛋老变态。  
咕哒君冲到盥洗室，顾不上礼貌，问也没问就用了洗手台上的漱口水，冲了几遍，但喉咙内部的触感和味道依然残留着。他抬头看向镜子里狼狈的自己，用手理了理乱糟糟的黑发。  
虽然有些失算，但大体情况还在掌控内。自己的体力肯定无法与从者相比，先行消耗莫里亚蒂精力的企图失败，接下来只能祈祷自己能凭着意志力忍耐到archer之后了。如果要走最后一步棋，可能会有些危险，会如何发展自己也无法预料…但是，算了，船到桥头自然直。

御主回来时，莫里亚蒂依然坐在床边。  
“那个…您觉得什么体位会比较好…？”  
青年红着脸小声问道。  
“总之别让我看见你的脸就行。我没有这方面的兴趣，和你面对面做肯定会萎的。”  
莫里亚蒂没有对御主说起对于自己老腰状况的不自信。  
“明白了，那您维持现在的姿势就好。”  
御主从扔到地上的斗篷里取出一小瓶透明液体，倒在手中。  
“甘油吗？”  
“嗯。”  
在archer的注视下，御主难为情地做了润滑，整个过程在难耐的沉默中进行，房间里只有青年的喘息声。  
背对着从者缓缓坐下，没到底部时，青年倒吸了一口凉气。被侵入的感觉比想象中更糟糕。他整个人像是被钉住，每一个微小的动作都引发起浪潮般涌来的诡异感受。  
不愿这样僵持下去，青年吃力地动作起来。  
archer双手固定住御主的腰，强迫他减小活动的幅度。  
这时在教授的脑内，比起担忧，恶意的好奇心占了上风。报复般想看到御主更多失态的表情，这种执念究竟从何而来，他自己都不甚明白。  
“要是你的后辈知道了你半夜在走廊和我的房间里做什么，会怎么想呢？”  
“我相信…您是不会告诉她的。”  
虽然故作轻松地搪塞过去，青年的内部还是反射般收紧了。  
主从双方都不愿承认的是，自己有了快感。  
莫里亚蒂这时才发觉，自己多少丢失了一些平日冷静的风度。  
青年的脑内仿佛也被什么搅动得一团糟，除了接下来要做的仪式流程外没办法思考任何东西。银灰的发丝在视线边缘晃动，背后传来布料摩擦的感触。唯一覆在赤裸身体上的是archer那双手。好温暖…  
“你现在很有正统魔术师的样子，知道吗？为了获取力量，夜深人静的时候被使魔贯穿着身体，放弃尊严，就为了榨取一点魔力…很迷人啊，master。”莫里亚蒂低沉的声音从背后传来。  
青年没有余裕回话，只是摇头，紧咬着牙关，偶尔漏出一声呻吟。  
“你的那个术式，差不多可以开始了。虽然我还可以坚持很久，不过你的体力快耗尽了吧。”  
“哈…没有的事。”  
“你只有这一次机会。来，让我看看我们的救世主为了世界和平，能做出多大的努力吧。”  
御主怔了一下，但什么也没有说，随即加快了腰上的动作，开始念起咒文来。  
“寰宇之焰，极天之星。”  
莫里亚蒂突然加上的这个限制让青年的心脏猛烈地跳动起来。只有一次，也就是说，无论发生什么都绝对不能中止咏唱，否则就前功尽弃了。  
“乖戾的守护人，人子…无从驾驭之力…”  
“…”  
“倾听…宣告…”

御主的反应有些不对头。除了对体内异物引发不适感的正常反应外，体温也热得惊人，像上岸的鱼一样大口喘息着，魔力的流动十分紊乱，手臂上的魔术回路隐隐发着光。看来他已经对前液产生了过度反应，这样继续下去会很危险。  
按照御主的意思，他应该是准备用身体接受一次射精的全部精液。  
但这种浓度的魔力足以杀死一个普通魔术师。  
交换血液或唾液是比较温和的魔力供给方式。而 _这种_ 程度自从者直接流向召唤者的魔力，几乎与毒药相差无几。突然来访的御主打乱了他的阵脚，他下意识地以为御主应该对此做了万全的准备。  
他这时才想起，这位御主是个相当乱来的、不惜用生命冒险的人。  
而回路已经开始不可逆地运转了。  
此时，青年在莫里亚蒂的怀里剧烈地颤抖着，几乎想本能地挣开，但依然用仅剩的知觉把自己固定在原处，反手拽着老人的衬衫。  
这孩子可能真会死的，莫里亚蒂想。已经够了吧。  
青年的视野变窄了，边界模糊成一片。  
（他在一片黑暗中奔跑，无法喊出声来。每一秒身体都变得更为沉重。他在追逐蝴蝶，不属于人子的蓝色蝴蝶，一边拍打着翅膀，一边洒下幽蓝的鳞粉。那虚幻的身影即将消失在唯一光亮的出口了，他没能得到蝴蝶的第二次眷顾。无边的黑色粘液缠了上来。他又将永远地失去一个人了，记忆，牵绊，信任，又要消逝在时空的缝隙中，没有人记得我，我们明明曾在一起欢笑和冒险啊。好疼，身体要被黑暗和丧失感撕裂了。那几乎已经无法称之为奔跑了，他只是强迫自己的身体前进着，泪水不由自主地流得满脸都是。）  
（莫里亚蒂，请你别走。）  
“我…在此请求…啊…”御主的瞳孔放大了，一只手直直伸向天花板，五指张开，像是在挽留着消失在空中的微尘。  
坚持不下去了，拼尽全力也没办法再说出一个字，他不甘地想道。要失败了吗…  
“请求您走下玉座，遵从律令。彷徨亦有竟时，荒原终有边境。止步于此，付缰绳于正义者。”几乎失去意识的青年，在听到英灵口中念出剩余的咒文时，惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。莫里亚蒂一只手抚上御主用尽力量而僵在空中的手臂，轻轻与他的手十指相扣，另一只手阖在青年汗涔涔的额头上，盖住了他的双眼。  
“好了，好孩子。你已经做得很好了，现在安心休息吧。”  
脱力的青年身体只能完全跟着从者的节奏运动。随着一次比之前都更为用力的抽插，archer低哼一声，从御主体内拔出，将精液尽数射在了御主的后腰和脊背上。  
“什么…”  
御主吐出绝望话语的下一秒，莫里亚蒂吻了上去。他轻拍御主的脸颊，提醒震惊的青年记得吞咽。回过神来的年轻魔术师感激地回应着，胡须在嘴唇上摩擦的感触让他觉得分外安心。他贪婪地吮吸，微弱而甘美的魔力沿舌尖传来。身体有种充盈感，一阵熟悉的晕眩使御主明白，自己得偿所愿了。  
耀眼的蓝色光芒收束于archer左手食指，随即消失不见，唯有尖锐的灼痛宣告着契约完成。  
如果是这个年轻人的话，把自由拱手让出也不是不能接受吧。莫里亚蒂苦笑着耸了耸肩。

archer横抱起御主，让他尽量舒适地半躺在自己的腿上，用手帮他释放依然硬挺的欲望。青年没有拒绝，而是羞涩地低垂着眼，一言不发，感到舒服时诚实地把腰挺得更靠近对方的手。最后一次划过顶端时，青年低声喘息着迎来高潮，射在了archer 手中。  
莫里亚蒂将御主抱到浴室，清洗身体后，把青年安顿在床上。  
简单梳洗一番，莫里亚蒂留下沉睡的御主，独自走出了房间。

凌晨，迦勒底食堂里人影稀疏。莫里亚蒂坐在一条空桌子前，若有所思地触碰着隐隐作痛的左手食指，缔结契约的一幕仿佛近在眼前。  
迎面走来的是大明湖中的两位黑恶势力。巫女狐端着一碟淋有蓝莓酱的书页薄饼，吸血鬼则拿着一小盒碳烤脆骨。这个组合以前常伴御主左右，但人理修复后，除了特殊事件以外基本都闲得发慌（不包括孔明）。根据莫里亚蒂的观察，这两个工作搭档在长时间的默契战斗中形成了比陌生人稍微热络一点的办公室友谊，再加上他们作息时间和正常人完全不同，所以这种时候在食堂看见他们一起行动也不奇怪。  
奇怪的是他们会主动向自己搭话。  
“教授，余前不久发现，您也被御主盯上了啊。我们都是些恶名昭彰的家伙，他会那么想也是难免的。毕竟有他的立场在，那份正义的意图，着实值得人称赞。”  
“他是个好孩子哟，光凭那份勇气，就足以让我感动得心软啦！”

“哎？！”

原来是这样。

莫里亚蒂之前怎么也想不明白的问题终于有了答案。御主再怎么幸运，也不可能一次也不被对方发觉地获取召唤的近五分之一英灵的血液。那可包括流传于神话和历史中的神祗或怪物啊，不管使用多么精明的手段，都有暴露的可能。也就是说，并非全凭他的运气，而是其中有不在少数的英灵是…知情且自愿的吗。  
原来是这样。昨晚的记忆或多或少让他回想起来，自己回应了一个怎样的御主的召唤。于无人记忆处，铭刻于灵基上的牵绊，把被世人当作怪物的家伙们也召集到了他的身边，甚至使他们心甘情愿把一切交给他，无论大敌当前时，还是硝烟散尽后。  
即便不可救药如自己，还是在最后关头明白了啊。  
这种被人摆了一道却又松了口气的感觉莫名的熟悉。难道相似的事也在某处发生过吗？

_青年离开后，佯装沉睡的兽睁开了一只眼，在黑暗中会心地笑了。_  
 


End file.
